


Recollections

by SkullPeonia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Drama, Gen, Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullPeonia/pseuds/SkullPeonia
Summary: Hela:-remembers Odin without his eye (which he lost in their last war which was with Jotunheim)-rebelled against Odin because he decided to stop wars and become a benevolent king-went crazy and killed everybody in the palaceHenceHela was there fighting with Odin against Jotuns. Only after the last Great War ended she decided to get rid of him. So at the point in time when she tried to kill everyone in the palace wouldn't Frigga and her sons already be residents there?





	1. Chapter 1

Their victory was tremendous.

All of Jotunheim's capital in ruins; silent and dead. The moment the Casket was taken from its place there seemed to be a beforehand unnoticed glow disappearing from the city's walls and floors. It was such a glorious feeling, seeing how life was drained from the entire realm within a second. Hela marveled at the death around her, and despite knowing that there were survivors it appeared that even that couldn't ruin her mood. It seemed to her that an object of such a power to kill an entire world in an instant shouldn't exist. Hela was almost jealous of its power if not for the fact that the Casket was now hers. Or at least would be hers when her time came.

Their conquest already ended and yet Odin disappeared somewhere. Who knows what the old sap is doing or how long it will take him. Before leaving he ordered for the army to be transported back to Asgard. So Hela was forced to stand there and wait while overseeing their warriors as they gradually disappeared into the light of the Bifrost. Normally something like this would annoy her, today however she didn't mind spending as much time in this quiet as she could.

Her thoughts were rarely returning to Odin or caring what business did this man still have here. At this point Hela grew accustomed to his new weird behavior. It was unfortunate but she supposed it was meant to happen eventually. After all, Odin wasn't getting any younger. 

This latest shift in his behavior as peculiar as anything he'd done during the last century. First he released the slaves and then when Laufey decided to use Midgard himself, Odin stood in their defence. As though they couldn't have simply attacked Jotunheim first. But no, all of those stupid unnecessary excuses and claims of waning to foster peace and protect life. 

Ridiculous.

Slowly the army before her was growing smaller as the Bifrost was reopening again and again.

At a point when only a handful of soldiers remained, Odin approached her quietly from the back and stood beside her.

"I presume everything went undisturbed." he said in his annoyingly gentle and quiet voice which he learned to use ever since her spare of a brother was born, even when there was no need for it.

"Unfortunately." she said with an exasperated sigh.

"Unfortunately? Why would you say that, Hela?" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice and Hela thought she could die of the irritation.

"I don't need your pointless lectures. Tell me something that is not utterly boring."

In this moment the light of the Bifrost disappeared again taking the last of their army and leaving Odin and Hela alone.

"Ever since did you stop valuing my counsel?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"Ever since it ceased being helpful. Or wise." she responded calmly.

Odin sighed deeply. He let go of Gungnir, leaving it standing still in the ground, and took a better hold of something he had in his arms. That sparked Hela's interest. Was this yet another weapon taken from Jotuns? Would Odin gift it to her to appease her? She leaned in to have a better look.

"What's this?"

Barely did she manage to register what she was looking at when Odin explained.

"It's your new baby brother."

After a long, long silence Hela managed to find her words.

"You're joking." she said in a cold, mocking voice.

Without blinking or taking his eyes off of her Odin jerked Gungnir from where it stood on the ground and moved past her without a word.

And now Hela's brain was assaulted by all the questions that her shock was protecting her from a second ago. The most apparent one being where would he even get this baby from. But in the same moment she thought of that it occurred to her just how little she cares. So she silently followed Odin to the spot where the Bifrost would open just as Odin gave Heimdall the word.


	2. Chapter 2

As Hela and Odin were approaching the royal family quarters of the palace, Frigga with her toddler son Thor in her arms were already waiting at the doors. As Odin quickened his pace to greet them Hela lagged behind. She had no investment in this family of Odin's that was not hers.

Odin came up to Frigga and kissed her.

"I'm so relieved you are well." she said slightly out of breath, her face crumpling slightly at the sight of his damaged eye " I already know of the tidings of our victory."

Frigga took a better hold of Thor for the toddler was wriggling and reaching out to Odin with grasping little hands. She tried holding him out for Odin to take but stopped short once she noticed the wrappings in his arms. He placed the bundle right in front of her eyes and without a word he pulled back a piece of the cloth to reveal a sleeping face.

Frigga inhaled a short audible breath and looked at the child with wonder.

"I found him abandoned, left behind in one of the temples. He was very weak, close to death. He fell asleep for now but he will need care before long."

"He is...a Frost Giant?" Frigga looked up at Odin barely being able to take her eyes off of the child and met his knowing look "But he's so small." she said worriedly.

"He is and he would not have survived in their climate."

Their conversation continued on but their words faded as Hela was consumed by her own thoughts. Well that was splendid. As though the first additional snot in the house wasn't enough. She had no sentiment for either of them and she wasn't planning for that to change. They were both unnecessary; but then again so was Frigga. Hela really had no words for how much she didn't care about them and she could not understand her father's sudden interest in acquiring new relatives and playing family. To her it was foolish to say the least; the children were cute now but in the future they would become potential threats to her reign. Didn't Odin know that or did he simply not care that that's going to make it harder on her later. She resigned herself to accept that it was most likely the latter. It's not like it wouldn't hold up with the rest of Odin's recent behavior.

Through the rush of her thoughts singular words would reach her like "temple", "markings", "Laufeyson". That last one was enough to catch her attention and she turned around to look at them.

By this point Thor grew restless and started making small moaning sounds as both his parents refused to give him attention.

Odin and Frigga exchanged the children so that Odin finally could greet his first son, tossing him as the toddler laughed happily. Frigga meanwhile held the newborn close and gazed at him as though she only had eyes for him.

"Oh, you poor baby." she cooed.

Thor however grew bored with his father fast and turned his attention to the babe, leaning out of his father's arms to get a better look. Odin took a step closer. Both him and Frigga looked like any second now they were ready to stop Thor's little, clunky hands from darting at the infant. Thor however remained placid and simply stared at the babe curiously.

"Look, Thor" Frigga crooned "that's your new baby brother, Loki."

Hela suddenly started feeling light-headed and sick to her stomach. The only thing she could think of was getting away from this sight. So she stalked off in the direction of her chambers without anyone noticing.

In the days that followed it was made known that in secret Queen Frigga delivered a healthy second son and the celebrations of Asgard's victory over Jotunheim would be even more pompous thanks to that. So the die was cast. Now she had a second brat to worry about.

She tried avoiding them and not allowing yet another unwanted change to affect her life. Unfortunately being the crown princess there was so long she could go before her duties dictated some sort of encounter with the rest of the royal family.

Before long she was expected to assist Frigga with the princes during public events. She bore those moments in silence, her patience running out quickly, and then would leave as soon as she could. One time however she wasn't so lucky.

"Hela wait!" Frigga's voice called after her as she turned the corner. With her fists clenched she turned around to see Frigga hurrying behind her.

"It's a lovely day today. I was thinking maybe you'd like to join me and the boys for a stroll around palace gardens.

"Oh, and why would you come to that conclusion." she said dryly.

Frigga's smile wavered.

"I just wouldn't want you to feel isolated. I would see you spend more time with your brothers."

Hela could only roll her eyes at that.

"Whatever it is you need to make you happy, you know you can always ask me for help." Frigga tried.

"Oh, then could you make it so that the two nuisances never existed?"

Frigga's eyes widened.

"They are your brothers, how could you say that?" she said in disbelief.

Hela's eyes rolled so hard she thought they would pop out but before she could respond Frigga was speaking again.

"Hela, I'm really trying so hard to be a good mother to you" she said through gritted teeth. Her eyes watered and her hands balled into fists at her side from the exasperation.

"Well you're not my mother!" she yelled at Frigga "And you'll never be! Stop lying to me. I know you think I'm a monster, I can see the fear in your eyes."

This outburst made Frigga recoil, her breath quickening.

"You know what maybe you're right." Hela made a show of contemplating the matter "If something makes me unhappy I should just eliminate it."

"That is enough!" Frigga burst out, she took a moment to compose herself and started again more calmly "I will never again have you say such things about your brothers; that is final. Leave now and think about your behavior."

Hela remained where she stood; she wanted to test her.

Frigga's eyes went dark around the edges "Don't you dare."

Hela mouth twisted in a wicked smile at the corners.

She turned around from the scene, her smile never fading from her features. As she walked away Frigga's expression could be seen turning tired and rueful. Hela however could barely suppress her smugness. She already made her decision; the outline of a plan already forming in her head.


End file.
